


Nobody But You

by CherryBxmb



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Hair Braiding, One Shot, Praise, Self-Acceptance, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: Ludo wanted to do something to make his girlfriend feel a little bit better





	

“You’d like to what now?” questioned Toffee scratching her head in confusion at what the kappa had just said to her moments before.  
“I’d like to braid your hair.”  
Ludo replied nervously yet spoke clearly enough for the reptile to understand.  
Toffee simply blinked in reply, she had came out to her partner only recently and she was stunned that Ludo was so on board with her transition.  
Perhaps this is because Ludo comes from a family so unaccepting of himself Toffee had thought before pushing the thought aside and nodding in reply to Ludo’s question. Ludo light up with enthusiasm as he ushered for Toffee to sit down. 

“Your hair is so pretty, you’re pretty.” Ludo hummed running his webbed fingers through the thick slicked back hair.“it’s okay I suppose, I don't take care of it that much.”  
Toffee replied humbly but felt warmed at the thought that Ludo thinks she’s pretty.  
“I’m serious, you're the prettiest monster I’ve ever seen.” Ludo complimented as he blushed slightly while combing the lizard’s hair in his claws wrapping a hair tie around a strand. Toffee could feel her face flushing in embarrassment as she let the smaller creature do her hair. 

Toffee scoffed in a huff “you flatter me.” Toffee said with a half smile now looking at Ludo who was almost done with braiding the lizard’s hair.  
Ludo pulled the last strand of hair through another colorful hair band as he laid his hands over the lizard’s shoulders. “All done now.”  
Ludo announced as he gave Toffee a series of smooches along her cheek.  
Toffee grabbed a nearby hand sized mirror that was sitting idly by next to Ludo, Toffee blinked, Ludo had actually done a really good job.  
Toffee’s previously slick back hair was know pulled back into colorful hair ties gently cascading down her backside “You did a really nice job” Toffee complemented Ludo still looking at herself in awe. “You only deserve the best” Ludo replied flushing at the monster’s praise before being softly kissed by the other.  
“next time can I do your nails?”

**Author's Note:**

> I personally headcanon Toffee as a trans woman *shrug emoji*  
> I also headcanon w/ a lot of internalized transphobia and homophobia oops *backflips away*


End file.
